Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardsry
by STUNT MONKEY
Summary: Welcome to HSWW our small school cannot wait to accept you to our school.But when seven wizards join the school a phrophecy is set, what is it, and what does it mean, Follow these students through Hogwarts, freinds,drama,magic,and much more.Please comment
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dear Future first-year,

You have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There have been some delays with the mailing, and as such, we tell you unfortunately that the train leaves tomorrow, precisely at 12 in the afternoon. We are very glad to accept you into our rigorous school for gifted students. As such, we must point out that since you all have been signed up for this since birth, not everyone is gifted, and if you 'drop out' to transfer to your 'home school' there is no shame. In fact, if you have a C or below in two or more classes, staying will not be an option. As far as school a supply, each student is to provide weekend wear, quills, ink, paper, scrolls, etc. And also bring 100 galleons to provide for uniforms and supplies. Each student is allowed an owl, cat, rat, toad, or dog. We hope to see you soon!

Anticipating your attendance,

**Minerva McGonagall**

Seven soon to be first years screamed and ran to pack, they had unknowingly just set up a prophecy to the future.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Begining

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning **

Lily Evans walked onto the great Hogwarts Express, exactly fifteen minutes early. She placed her trunk in the overhead and smiled, she knew she was very lucky to be here. As a muggleborn she had no idea how her name had been in the list. Her muggle headmistress, she had been accepted to an elite free privet school. She had hated lying – she hated it, lying – but it had almost been worth it, she would talk to a teacher at the school about it. Thankfully, the old foster parent ate it right up. This was the first good thing to happen to her since she was removed from the Durslys; they were her adopted parents after hers gave her away. This was about a month ago, during one of … _No_, she scolded herself, _that stays at the house!_ She calmed down and looked around.

"This is it." She said to herself, "This is my new home, it has to be."

All at once a shaggy haired eleven-year-old waltzed into the car. He had blue eyes and a wide smile that Lilly assumed never left her face. He had nice green robes with a white – well for some reason pink- shirt.

"Is this car free?" he said, "or do you plan on meeting someone here, a cute girl like yourself."

Lilly blushed, "Yea, the cars free. I don`t know anyone here so…"

The boy smiled, "Well, I can fix that. I`m Sirius, "the boy put out his hand, "Sirius Black. Crap" He finished when he said his last name. He looked at his feet.

"Oh, "She replied, "Well I`m Lillian Evans , but just call me Lily."

Sirius looked up from his feet, "Aren't you concerned about my last name? As I am part of the notouris Black family."

"I don't know what that means." Said Lily in a reply, "I`m a muggleborn."

"Really?" Sirius said, "That's odd, you see my dumb parents only signed me up here because your parents had to sign you up as a baby, and muggles don't have that option. There is no way a muggle could sign you up."

"I don't know how it worked out, I guess we`ll find out." She said, "Don't worry about the last name thing, I don't even have a last name, I made up Evans, well I got it from this book by J. K. Rowling."

Just then a short red-head girl with flat hair and bangs bursted in. She had short hair with bangs and a matching grin. She put her hands on her knees and panted, when she had caught her breath she stood up and smiled. "Thank god!" She then noticed them in the car, "I`m sorry. I stepped into a Slitherin car by accident, and when I innocently dropped a dung bomb, they got upset. I don't know what's up, but they seem to have their wands in a twist."

Lilly laughed, she had read all about the houses with their rivalries. "It's okay, I'm Lilly Evans and this is Sirius B- Sirius." She could have slapped herself, from what he had said, she might have just killed his chance of a friendship with her. _Hopefully she didn't notice. _

"Cool," the spunky red head replied, "I'm Alice Curter." She thought for a minute. "Wait a sec…. Sirius **Black**? Is this another slitherin car? Should I be concerned for my safety?"

_Crap, she noticed. _Lilly thought. Thankfully Sirius didn't seem mad.

"I hope not," he said ," Gryffindor is my preference, course you look more like a 'puff. "

Alice smiled, but the initial suspicion was still there in her eyes. "Okay, well, I`ll believe it when I see it. When it happens , well, welcome to the family."

There was something about Alice's bluntness that calmed Sirius down. It made him want to believe her, so he did. "Okay, just know, I`m not like my family, and if my brothers prolonged exposure to my parents doesn't change anything, he won't be either."

Lilly spoke up, "What's with all of the depressing talk? We are _Hogwarts Express _, the best school known to magical man! Cheer up guys, give me a smile, what happened to that grin I used to know?" She finished it with a sing song voice.

Alice laughed, "Lilly, what's that from?"

Lily replied," It`s from a muggle musical, the or- my parents took me with my brothers and sisters to see it before I left, a sort of goodbye summer hello school thing."

Sirius gave her a weird look, but seemed to decide to not bring it up.

"You're a muggle born?" Alice said, not bothering to hide her surprise, yet again being blunt.

"Yea," she replied,"don`tbother asking how I'm here, because I don't know."

She shook her head, "No, I was going to but I understand," she then looked at her watch, "well, we be getting there soon, so we`d best get into our robes."

Authors Note:

Oky-dokie whatcha think? There will probably be no more Authors note`s, I just want to beg u guys to comment!


	3. Chapter 2: Tuck In

**Chapter 3: The Sorting**

As he stood in the Great Hall, James Potter shivered. Peeves had done what was to become a tradition of Hogwarts; he had thrown water balloons at them all. The Bloody-Barron had come out –too late- and the cold air that surrounded him had only made them all shiver and complain. James was nervous, after what had happened with Tom he wasn`t sure about his house choice, weither or not he would get in. He remembered Tom and the shiver that followed had absolutely nothing to do with the cold. The memory echoed in his head,"Your first born is mine! I need an heir so don`t go fooling around with some mudblood you hear!" James had stayed away from people since, the emotional and physical scars still remained, and the fear of more being common knowledge kept him at bay. He had overheard a conversation between is parents the night before. "Harold," said his mother, "I hope this school helps he`s been way to shy since the…. If this doesn't help, we`ll never get the real Jamie back." "Ay," said his father, "but the school _will _help. Schools are boarding schools for a reason; they help a child be who they are to be. To grow up. That's why magical folk mature faster, the schools." His mom broke down and James ran to his room, no longer concerned about the nightmere/memory he had just re-lived.

Tyler also sat in nervousness. She did not want to be in Slitherin, but it was inevitable. Her dad, her brother, all for the 'Dark Lord'. And her mom… The only good thing her dad had done was let her attend the school, even if it was just to get her away from 'mudbloods' as he called muggleborns. It was here or Drumstrang and she could not be the only 'she' there. She drifted off to her home life. She was then interrupted from her morbid thoughts when her name was called.

"Pettigrew, Tyler."

"Gryffindor."

The shock was immense, but not as much as the joy. She screamed and al but ran to the table. The next name was called.

"Potter, James. "

"Gryffindor"

"Willie, Peter"

"Hufflepuff"

"Snape, Severus."

"Slitherin"

"Malfoy , Draco "

"Allen, Jenifer"

"Ravenclaw"

"Lillian"

"Gryffindor "

"Curter , Alice"

"Gryffindor"

"Lumpin, Remus"

"Antony, Tiffany"

"Hufflepuff"

"Sun, Love"

"Gryffindor"

Albus Dumbledore stood up, getting ready for the start of term speech that had become the great schools tradition.

"Welcome, welcome I hope you are all settled. I would like to personally welcome all first years into our not-so-humble school. I would also looking to the 7th years to realize that they owe you as you complete the school, as I hope this will decrease underclassmen bullying. Now, I realize that this is a small school of only around two hundred fifty students, but this is an advantage as the first years will so find out. The price for such a hard school is that many will lose friends who 'drop-out' and go to their 'home-school', and while I hope this will not happen to any of you or your friends, I know it will. To explain some of the rules, Argurus Flitch would like me to state the following things. Number one, the forbidden forest is well, forbidden as the name suggest. Two, do not harm the grey tabby referred to as ." With that snickers ran through the crowd, and a few 'dangets'. "Well as sure as I am that you are all upset that the speech is over I would advise you to Tuck In."


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Okay, so I have received one review and it is from please get beta, just so you know…

With the spelling of Remus last name, I messed up, sorry.

With the lack of Remus` assignment to a house, I did not assign every character to a house in this, not in dialog BUT I saw no need to.

Why is Draco Malfoy in the same house that is because I WANT him there, and if you are PACIENT it will make sense.

Lilly/Lily controversy, my typo for the record it will be set to Lilly always now.

As with the personalities of James and the lack of last name for Lilly, this is FAN fiction, so I reserve the right to change the personalities of the characters, to clear up any confusion; this story is NOT going to go with the story written by J.K. Rowling.

More typos, sorry, really, but spell check only goes so far. I spend a lot of time on my fanfic`s, I write a rough draft then a final.

And you (Please get a Beta) so kindly pointed out that authors cannot dictate the content of reviews that was merely a suggestion of COMMON CURTACY, it seems rude to insult the plot. Please, don`t like, don't read.

In the end, I am not mad, but please understand it will make sense with time. Also, I personally do not like beta`s, I don`t dislike them personally, but there is one person I let read my stories before they are done, and she is in my school, we don't exactly have a lot of free time (school of Science Math and Tech, it's a advanced high school, as freshmen you take chem. Physics, Humanities, language (Chinese or Spanish), pre-cal, etc. ) so… yea.

More reviews would be great, and please make it so I can reply.


End file.
